


if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mindfuck, Unresolved Sexual Tension, poor baby niall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не хочу знать, Лиам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't care what's in your hair_  
>  I just wanna know what's on your mind  
> I used to say I wanna die before I'm old  
> But because of you I might think twice 
> 
> в подарок для хочу как рипли 

— Отличный засос, чувак, — Луи светится, как лампочка. Луи уже наложили грим, Луи свободен как ветер.   
Его взгляд направлен на шею Лиама, который старается прикрыть синяк ладонью. Не успевает.  
Зейн сидит на своём месте, всё нормально, на мягкую обивку кресла вовсе не положили дополнительный слой острых шипов.  
Ладони совсем не чешутся от желания убрать руку Лиама прочь, и разглядеть как следует.  
По просьбе гримерши Зейн чуть поворачивает голову в сторону, теперь в зеркало можно увидеть Найла.  
Бедный он и несчастный, и спустя полчаса от настоящего времени будет улыбаться в камеру и говорить всякий бред.  
Найл — бронежилет для всей группы. Где ещё можно было бы найти так много грязного белья?  
Где ещё пиарщики могли бы решить, что какое-то из этого самого грязного белья может _помочь_ отвести внимание от остальных проблем группы?  
Зейн честно не знает и не хочет знать. Он закрывает глаза и продолжает ровно дышать.  
Вдох и выдох, как было выучено много лет назад. Постепенно, он разжимает пальцы и спокойно держит руки на подлокотнике.  
Лиама гримируют совсем рядом. Зейн почти не вздрагивает, когда знакомый голос говорит:  
— Это _не то_ , о чём вы думаете.  
Я вовсе не пошёл с Луи вчера в клуб, и не привел никого к себе в номер. Этот след у меня на шее... Упал? Да, я упал.  
Мастерское объяснение. Именно поэтому Зейн не позволяет никому из тех, кто оказывается у него в постели, оставлять какие-то метки.  
Потому что они те, кто они есть, когда никто не смотрит. И сейчас Зейн не смотрит в первую очередь на Лиама.  
— Да ладно, Ли, можешь не отмазываться, — Зейн распахивает глаза и, да, _блядь_ , да, Луи смотрит точно на него.  
Луи ждет, он кинется при первой же возможности — змея. Но Луи не хочет для них ничего плохого, Луи любит их, ценит, уважает; Луи оторвет любому голову за Гарри, Лиама, Зейна и Найла.  
Зейн знает. И Зейн знает, что Луи порядком заебался. Но это всё лишние проблемы, лишние затраты внутренних (и не только) ресурсов.  
Лиам смотрит в отражение на Зейна. Это просто чувствуется ( _всегда_ ).  
— Он не отмазывается, Луи, не видишь что ли, ничего не произошло, — Зейн точно знает, сколько времени нужно, чтобы замаскировать засос.  
Гримерша, работающая с Лиамом, достаточно расторопная, так что когда Луи из принципа разглядывает шею Лиама, на той нет и следа от прошедшей ночи.  
— Чист как младенец, — констатирует Луи и цокает языком. Просто ещё недостаточно проснулся, не включился в ритм, на интервью будет в три раза живее и язвительнее.  
Зейну повезло, в каком-то роде. Лиам отворачивается и некоторое время все молчат, пока не возвращается Гарри и не говорит, что вот-вот начнётся шоу.  
К ним заходят несколько помощников, каждый их которых лично хочет убедиться в том, что парни готовы.  
— Да всё в порядке, черт бы вас побрал, может, уже выпустите нас из клетки...  
— В другую, — заканчивает за Луи Гарри. Найл только смеется и поправляет свою футболку.  
Где-то посреди длинного коридора, ведущего к студии, Зейн слышит только шум чужих шагов, когда Лиам аккуратно дёргает его за запястье назад.  
Зейн честно смотрит в его глаза, переводит взгляд на губы и опять смотрит только в глаза. Вот-вот начнётся интервью, то, что им дали несколько секунд — удача.  
— Зейн, послушай, — Лиам трёт пальцами шею, и Зейн, на инстинкте, перехватывает его руку, отводит вниз. Нельзя чтобы размазался грим. Нет. — Я, — честно пытается продолжить Лиам, но Зейн не даёт.  
— Я не хочу знать, Лиам, правда. Всё в порядке.  
Лиам кивает, быстрее, наверное, чем успевает сообразить, что вообще произошло, но кивает и Зейн дает шаг назад, улыбается кривой улыбкой (сам чувствует) и кивает вперёд, показывая, что нужно идти.  
А после, вечером, они будут в клубе, и Зейн нажрётся до омерзительного желания проблеваться, пока Луи будет что-то нашептывать Лиаму на ухо.  
Но и на его слова Зейну будет насрать. Даже если Лиам уйдёт из клуба с очередной девушкой, даже если он сделает это вместе с Луи.  
Может, однажды, Зейн сможет найти в себе достаточно сил чтобы прокомментировать помятый вид Лиама. Или что-то в этом роде, но не сейчас. Ещё не сейчас.


End file.
